Didn't he hate me?
by Orchidfur
Summary: My life is in ruins, what am I going to do… Kinnosuke just proposed to me… do I feel that way for him? Why can't I forget my feelings for Irie-kun…(you guys asked for M but that will happen later.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so I know I don't update at all and I keep coming out with new stories before I finish other ones…but I am really feeling Itazura Na Kiss lately…I don't know why. It is one of my favorite animes, and I love it so I figured I'd add on to it because I felt it was way the hell to short. I will expand and make it my own story eventually but I need to start someone so I hope you enjoy._**

**_Please review I don't know whether to make it M or T so please let me know what Genre to make it._**

**_*I don't own anything!*_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**

**_Kotoko's point of View._**

*beep* beep*beep*

I slapped my hand down in annoyance….today wasn't a great day. I peeled my eyes open to see that I had at least another hour and a half before I had to go to school. I sat up and stretched trying to relieve the tension that has been building in my muscles. _Why would he propose to me? I know Kinnosuke has liked me forever….but I can't return his feelings. I can't get Irie-kun out of my head no matter how many times he's belittled me. Kinnosuke always treats me amazingly but…I am just not attracted to him Like I am Irie-kun. _I sighed heavily pulling myself out of my bed 'well…my bed that the Irie's let me use' and walked over to the closet. I pulled out my uniform and stared at it with disgust…_Why is the skirt so short? Why does this have to be navy gray and then…red…a random red tie. Throws the whole uniform off._ I huffed angrily but pulled on the uniform despite the details and walked into the bathroom. My hair looked absolutely atrocious but at least I had an hour to fix it. I brushed, straightened and sprayed until I was satisfied. I walked downstairs to see Yuuki, Mrs. Irie, Mr. Irie, Irie-kun and my dad sitting around the table eating breakfast. My father had his nose buried in the paper, talking to Mr. Irie about sports. Yuuki and Auntie where looking over his research paper. Irie-kun simply ate his breakfast staring at nothing or nobody in particular. It was like a normal breakfast…. But today just had to be ten times worse.

"Good morning Kotoko-chan!" Auntie greeted enthusiastically.

"Good morning." I replied quietly sitting in front of my spot at the kitchen table.

"Kotoko-chan are you okay?"

"yes."

"Are you sure?" She asked putting a few eggs on my plate.

"I'm just tired is all." I defended weakly smiling falsely.

"whatever you say." She replied walking away looking unconvinced. My father's gaze was on me, his eyes filling with concern. I flashed him the same smile which seemed to worry him more. I simply began eating staring at my plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I looked up at the wall clock seeing it was time to go, and stood up scraping my plate off into the garbage.

"I'm off thanks for breakfast!" I called grabbing my school satchel and walking out the door I didn't wait for Irie-kun like I normally would…today was just too much. He finally caught up to me at the station. We both were squeezed into the train but just my luck we got stuck right next to each other. Normally this would give me so much joy I could fly but with the proposal situation all I want to do is sit in bed and die.

"oi, Kotoko are you okay?" I looked up to see Irie-kun looking down at me. _Did he just ask if I was okay? _My heart soared as he looked at me with those deep grey eyes. _God why did Kinnosuke have to ask me such a stupid question? Things were going so well before. _I nodded in response before turning and looking away from him and staring at my feet. We said nothing more on the way to school and secretly I preferred it this way. I sat through my morning classes quietly until Satomi-chan came over during break.

"Hey Kotoko-chan are you okay?" I sighed at this becoming sick of these words.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired." I clarified tapping my pencil on my desk.

"Did you notice Kinnosuke's absent today?" she asked casually. Normally this remark wouldn't bother me…but today it sent chills down my spine. _God you ruined everything! I can't exactly blame him for everything…I've been giving him false hope forever but still…. Why can't we just go back to being friends? Can we? Is It too late? _

"Oi! Kotoko! Stop staring off into space!" Sensei scolded. I looked around and realized that Satomi-chan had taken her seat leaving me staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry."

I continued to listen to her lecture absentmindedly until the bell rung. I gathered my stuff and quickly made my way for the entrance. I waved to a very shocked and confused Satomi before leaving the school gates. I finally made my way home and walked in to see my father sitting on the couch.

"Where is everybody?" I asked curiously plopping down on the couch next to him.

"They went out shopping, I'm staying here waiting for Yuuki-kun to come home."

"I see…"

"What's up Kotoko?"

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, I'm your father."

"Dad."

"Come on tell me." He said with a smile. His eyes crinkled showing his age and I smiled softly back at him.

"It's Kinnosuke."

"The one working in my restaurant?"

"Yeah."  
"What about him…?"

"He proposed to me and I don't know what to do!"

"I can't tell you what to do, do you want to?"

"I don't know! Kinnosuke is so nice to me…he is my friend, and I can't see him as anything else."

"Well looks like you've got yourself in a pinch there."

"Yeah."  
"You'll figure it out. You're smart Kotoko, don't stress to much. You will figure it out, and even if you reject him I'm sure he will still be friends with you if he values you that much."

"You are right."

"Do what you have to do Kotoko." He smiled placing a kiss on the top of my head before grabbing his coffee cup and walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks dad!" I called feeling the happiest I've felt all day. Dad always knew exactly what to say…and now I knew exactly what I had to do.

**_Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed this, I want to go further but I'm super super tired. _**

**_Please review and tell me whatcha think I absolutely adore reviews._**

**_Until next time _**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys :D So I left you in a rough spot…..Don't I always? I just started this story but I hope you continue reading as it grows. I only have the beginning plotted out but I'm planning on a very long story. I hope you enjoy and please review I adore them. I jump around and tell all my friends xD _**

**_Merci pour lecture. (thanks for reading.)_**

**_Orchidfur~_**

**_[thanks for the helping with the rating, it will be M]_**

**_Naoki's point of View._**

"Kotoko are you okay?" I asked casually trying to make it look like I truly wasn't interested, _the last thing I need her thinking is that I'm interested in her….I can imagine my mother now…_ I shivered at the thought but continued to stare into her deep brown eyes that were clouded with grief, worry and surprise.

"Fine." She replied shortly facing away from myself. I was a bit stunned…she normally would have jumped all over me starting a conversation… _She is most definitely no okay._

The rest of the train ride was fairly quiet except for the rustle of passengers and the clanking of the tracks. As the train doors opened I felt the urge to pull Kotoko by her hand and guide her away from the large crowd but refrained from doing so and followed her instead. We walked to school in silence yet again, which was beginning to scare me. _What happened to the annoying, overbearing, clumsy and slightly attractive teenage girl who always bounced with happiness? _I ignored whatever conclusions that sprang in my head, realizing that I would probably be wrong anyway. I tried to push the look of her crestfallen face to the back of my mind as I focused on my school work. _Come on! It's senior year! My parents promised Kotoko wouldn't effect my school work! Here we are though I'm stressing over the easiest shit because she has to pop up everywhere! _I sighed cooling my overflowing emotions in a desperate attempt to keep my cool exterior.

"Irie!"

I turned to see Wantanabe waving a piece of candy in front of my face.

"Yes?" I replied slightly annoyed.

"You okay? You seem…different?"

"Fine." I answered shortly turning the page in the packet.

"Are you sure? It's that girl again isn't it? God shouldn't she be moving out now? It's been like a month an-"

"Shut up and let me do my work!" I snapped a little too harshly. In all honesty I could do my work with or without him talking, but he can't speak of Kotoko in such a way. Sure she is annoying at times but she genuinely cares for others.

"Okay." He ripostes before turning back to his work. I too shuffled through the packet quickly wanting to busy my mind. _Why does all this have to happen today? We are preparing for finals and I don't need the extra stress… I need to become a doctor and I'm not going to become one by getting the grades everyone else will get._

*DING*

I was grateful the bell rang when it did. I swear I was ready to pick someone up and throw them out a window. _Why does everybody need to know how I'm doing? Why can't they just leave me alone like every other person in the world? Just because I have the best grades in the class doesn't mean they need to be so picky._

I found myself walking to the train alone… _Where is Kotoko?_ I reached into my satchel and fished my mobile out of the side pocket.

'mom.'

_Kotoko got a stomach ache and came right home. I love you :D_

That would be my mother….  
With a sight I put the device into the pocket of my blazer and boarded the train by myself. _So she had a stomach ache huh? Well why didn't she say so this morning? Probably from not eating all day…stupid girl_, I thought as I rode the crowded train. I was holding onto a pole….my landline in a sea of people. A girl coughed softly in a corner, while an elderly woman held a cat secretly…or not so secretly. I breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened and I was able to breathe in fresh air. I made my way home careful not to drag my feet as I went along. I finally arrived at my home with a heavy huff of annoyance. I opened the door to nobody…_Where is everybody? Since when is the house empty…it's never been empty….sure occasionally…but not without being announced._ Seeing it as an advantage I made my way to the living room finding Arihara-san sitting on the sofa, paper stretched across his lap.

"Hello Naoki-kun, how are you today?" he asked casually folding the paper in half and placing it on his lap.

"Where is everybody?" I asked ignoring his earlier statement unintentionally.

"Oh well your mother took Yuuki and your father shopping, but Kotoko went to the family restaurant." He explained quickly stretching his tired back.

"Kotoko? Didn't she have a stomach ache?"

"Stomach ache? No she had some problems she had to take care of, She will she is a strong girl…just like her mother." He said with a smile.

"Problems? School related? Does she need help? I could help." I offered as I threw my blazer over the back of the couch.

"Oh Naoki-kun always so kind, it's very generous of you to offer but she has to deal with the proposal on her own." He said laughing lightly. It took a few seconds to register in my brain what he had said. _Proposal…as in… like an idea…or…marriage?_ I felt my blood pound in my ears as I turned to face him shock overwhelming my features.

"Proposal?" I asked a bit too eagerly for my tastes.

"Yes, that nice boy Kinnosuke asked Kotoko to marry him. Such a nice boy he is." he laughed standing up and grabbing a cup of water.

"I see… You are right he is very nice." I smiled falsely before walking out of the room and up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door with a click and sunk down behind it. _Proposal? Marriage….Kotoko is getting married….I guess I should have seen this coming….Kinnosuke is a nice person… which makes this even worse… What am I going to do? Maybe I should have opened my feelings to her. I can't just let them die inside of me…I can't just bottle them up forever! How am I supposed to release them? How am I going to tell her that I have come to love her? _

I pulled my hair out in frustration as I flopped onto my bed. _I have to tell her…even if she says yes…I have to let her know. Then she can go and be happy marrying him…but my feelings won't be passed like this…_

I stood shakily before searching for my mobile. I looked around carefully realizing I left it in the living room. I walked quickly down the steps and flew into the living room. Arihara-san was nowhere to be found as I fished the mobile device out of the navy blazer's pocket. She was at the restaurant…maybe I can catch her before the last trains pass through…

_Kotoko…you will know how I feel…truly…_

**_Okay super short but I really wanna dance so….:D _**

**_Please review_**

**_Until next time.[forgive grammar]_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys so this authors note is going to be super boring but important nonetheless._**

**_I am trying to get as many college credits as I can before I enter college, that being said please tell me which order you want my stories updated. I know I suck but I don't want to update stories that you guys like less than others. PM me _**

**_Merci beaucoup! It helps more than you think._**

**_Orchidfur~~(Should I do cat or sqiggles?)_**

**_Naoki's Point of View. _**_Snickers…._

****I ran to the door noticing all the shoes were gone…_where is everybody?_ I didn't let it bother me too much as I slipped on my shoes, not bothering to use the shoe horn. I grabbed an umbrella and slipped out the door. I saw my mother, Yuuki and dad pull into the driveway, not wanting them to see my panicked state I slowed my breathing as I walked over to them coolly.

"Niichan!" my mother called happily.

"mother…"

"Where are you going?" she asked handing me a bag of groceries….

"I was going for a walk." I lied weakly…_It isn't a real lie I do have to walk there. _

"It's raining!" She pouted handing me some milk…_God why couldn't I have left ten minutes ago…. Now I have to put these away._

"I just needed fresh air." I bit back feeling slightly bad afterwards but agitated nonetheless.

"I see, well help me put these away, hopefully the rain will lighten up."

"Okay fine." I replied levelly grabbing a bag from Yuuki and marching back into the house. I slipped my shoes off leaving them scattered as I rushed into the kitchen. I was already placing things into the cabinets by the time my parents had entered the kitchen.

"Wow you must really be excited for that walk." Yuuki smirked.

I glared at him as I shoved a few cans into place, not replying just placing the items in the proper place.

"Whatever." Yuuki growled pushing the milk into the fridge.

"I'm going." I called closing the cabinet and striding towards the door. By the time I slipped my shoes on and was actually out the door the rain had begun beating down harder and it was dark. I sighed umbrella in hand and walked briskly down the driveway towards the train station. _What if it is too late? Isn't is suspicious to just leave the house like that? Why the hell do I worry so much….What if she is already engaged to him…am I wasting my time? No…I have to tell her how I feel._

Pushing the doubts to the back of my mind I carefully avoided a large puddle, seeing the station in the distance. I felt a my stomach begin to flip. _I've never confessed my feelings before….Kotoko wrote a letter…should I have written a letter? How the hell am I going to do this. _Realizing such things my pace slowed to where I was dragging my feet along the wet ground. _I have to be strong…and confident…if she rejects me….what will I do? Damn these thoughts…I'll figure it out when I get there!_ I picked up my pace coming up to the station…it was empty compared to the normal traffic. I felt slightly more comfortable knowing that not everyone would see my embarrassing actions. I looked around and saw the last train was arriving. _Kotoko should be on this train…if she isn't….then… she is with him still._ A hole began to building in my stomach as I waited. The train pulled into the station and halted letting out hisses of air as the doors opened. People piled out and I stared not knowing whether I wanted to see her or not. I began to feel myself give up as the amount of people exiting the train decreased.

"Irie-kun?"

I turned to see Kotoko soaking wet….

"Kotoko." I replied almost inaudibly looking at how her clothes plastered her slim frame. Her hair normally a brilliant auburn was dark brown and matted around her face. Her make-up was smudged but not to the point where it ruined her looks. Her beautiful brown orbs held a bit of disbelief and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned walking towards me on slim legs. I swallowed not sure what to say…

"Mother sent me…" I lied…

_God how could I be so lame…why the hell would I say that._

"I see…" she replied looking a bit crestfallen… I walked towards her anger pouring off me in waves that an idiot would sense. I wasn't angry with Kotoko but with myself for being such an idiot. We walked slowly as she hung out of the edge of the umbrella…

"Kotoko you'll get sick." I reasoned moving closer to her. She pulled away again uncertainty in her eyes. I sighed not sure how to comfort her. I dropped the umbrella and the next thing I knew my lips where pressed against her. It wasn't hot and heavy, more innocent and filled with pure intentions. Her lips where soft and I could feel her tense up as she tried to figure out what was going on. She relaxed slowly molding her lips to mine and it made my heart soar with happiness…. I could feel the rain pouring down our backs and I quickly and pulled away looking at her flustered face. She pulled a hand to her mouth and stared at me in complete disbelief. I quickly picked up the umbrella and placed it above our heads only to do it again. She wasn't as hesitant this time, nor was I as innocent. It was hungry and passionate. I pulled away huffing slightly.

"Kotoko….I like you."

**_Okay so this chapter may be weak but I'm automatically updating so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't wait too long the next chapter will be out before you know it._**

**_[check my profile for a super duper important message]_**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys I promised automatic update….and then fell asleep….i'm soooo sorry….please don't hate me. :D_**

**_Please check my profile for important message._**

**_Merci pour lecture_**

**_Orchidfur ~ =^.^= ~_**

**_Kotoko's point of View_**

"Thanks dad you always know what to do." I smiled hugging him and running towards the door. Not bothering to grab my mobile or jacket I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. I knew exactly what I had to do now. My dad knew everything…even though mom's not here…I think we are getting along pretty well. I walked towards the train station a bit of pep in my step feeling better than I have all day. I realized then exactly what I had to do…_I have to refuse Ki-chan….what will happen if he doesn't want to be friends anymore…he's always been there for me. I don't think I could stand if it I lost him…but I can't continue to hurt him either…he needs to find someone who will love him for him. _I slowed my steps as I drew closer and closer to the station. _What if he doesn't take it well?_ God dad you didn't tell me this was so hard…you helped me figure out what to do…but how do I do it.I hesitantly stepped into the train and watched as the station flew by in a blur. It felt like my mind…._Was I really moving? Was I really doing this? Is this really happening? _With a sharp turn on the train I was awoken from my thoughts only to realize, I was moving, I was doing this and it was happening. The reality was sickening but refreshing. I have to do this…I can't continue to hurt him, string him along only to hurt him in the future. Reassured by this I rode the train silently thinking of what was to come.

*******************************at the restaurant.**************************

I stood in front of my father's restaurant and I swear it has never felt more intimidating. Cautiously I pushed the curtain aside announcing my arrival. The place was empty, but the kitchen remained full of life. The smell of noodles made its way to my nose, making my mouth water. My father's noodles were something else…. I hesitantly sat down at a stool in the front peeking through the curtain looking for any sign of Kinnosuke. I saw him briefly, Flour streaked on his forehead, sweat wetting his black hair. He wasn't unattractive quite the opposite actually…but he just wasn't for me. I loved Irie-kun no matter how much I fought it. Kinnosuke had a short temper and was quick to defend the ones he loved which was why he was such a good person. If any girl had a choice Kinnosuke was ideal. Irie-kun is cold, distant and harsh but I can't help my attraction. The heart likes who the heart likes huh.

"Kotoko!" Kinnosuke called, entering the room while wiping the flour off his hands.

"Kinnosuke." I greeted happily. His face twisted into worry…_Crap I used his full name…_

"Kotoko what's wrong?" he asked drawing closer to me and resting his arms on the counter.

"Nothing." I promised waving my hand rapidly in a dismissive manner.

"Okay…" He replied slightly confused but didn't push the matter any further which helped the knot in my stomach.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I thought ….of course I want something to eat….but what if I get upset and I get a stomach ache.

"I have a new recipe!" he cheered happily eyes sparkling with his accomplishment.

"Sure." I replied feeling more than guilty for what I was about to do. He scurried off back into the kitchen and returned with some supplies and began cooking me some of his food. I watched as he worked diligently, sweat beginning to form above his brow as he slaved over the flame. He used quick nimble fingers to slice vegetables and various other ingredients I can't exactly name.

"I promise It's good I'm not going to give you something that will poison you." He looked up chuckling at me. I smiled falsely back feeling a hole in my stomach begin to form. _How can I break his happiness…how am I supposed to bring this up?_

He placed the bowl in front of me and I stared into the brown broth. It smelled absolutely wonderful, and look absolutely delicious.

"Well eat up." He said happily handing me chopsticks and watching me with gleaming eyes. I hesitantly picked them up and stirred the food around in the bowl. Peering up at expectant eyes I picked up a reasonable sized bite and put it in my mouth. The flavors teased my tongue as I continued to chew.

"It's so good!" I exclaimed honestly. A smile appeared on his face as he took in my delight.

"Well eat up!"

We sat in silence a bit longer as he continued to stare at me eating my food awkwardly.

"Hey…Kotoko…"

I looked up a bit confused, noodles hanging from my mouth.

"Do you have an answer?"

I swallowed the noodles and stared at him uneasily. _Crap how am I supposed to respond to that? _

"You don't have to answer know…I don't want to push you…"

"Kinnosuke…."

He looked at me eyes pooling with sadness as he realized my answer.  
"Kinnosuke..i'm sorry. I love you as a friend…and that is why I can no longer hurt you. I don't want to string you along, I want you to get over me and find someone who will love you back sincerely." I explained confidently, resting my chopsticks across my bowl signaling that I was finished with my meal.

"It's him isn't it…" he replied voice cracking sadly.

"Kinnosuke…I can't get him out of my head…I love him….I can't help it. I want you to find someone who will love you…" I responded tears forming in my brown eyes.

"Kotoko…"

"I'm sorry Kinnosuke…I love you as a friend…I want to stay friends, I know this is a selfish request but I can't continue to hurt you any longer." I concluded pushing the dish away from myself and standing up.

"Kotoko…I will always be your friend…just give me time." He whispered looking at the bowl in front of him.

"Kinnosuke…thanks for the noodles." I said awkwardly pushing past the curtain and out into the cold rain that showered the silent streets. I walked towards the station at a brisk pace trying to stay as dry as possible. Sadly this wasn't possible, in my light sweater I was showered mercilessly by freezing rain that soaked me to the bone. I shivered entering the train sighing as the icy water ceased. I sat in a seat looking around the empty train, Kinnosuke's sad words pooling in my brain. _That hurt so much….I've hurt him so much…but I can't hurt him anymore…this is the better way to go. He can now find true happiness for himself._

We will be approaching **** shortly please remember all of your belongings, please check the overhead compartment. 

I sighed gathering my wet sweater around my frame, shivering slightly as the wetness clung to my skin. The train stalled to a halt, doors opening with a hiss as the air was released. I stepped out hesitantly but quickly walked, shoes squelching in the puddles. I glanced up at a sign unconsciously seeing someone I never expected.

"Irie-kun?" I questioned, the words slipping past my glossed lips. He turned to see me, his eyes wandering over my frame…_God I must look horrible…_

"Kotoko." He replied softly in a deep voice. I stared in amazement as his beautiful dusty hair fell in straight layers over his grey eyes. He casually held the umbrella, the sight taking away my breath as I stepped forward slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired drawing closer to him.

"Mother sent me." He replied stiffly and I felt my mood spiral downward. _Of course auntie sent him….why would he come on his own free will…how foolish of me to think he came on his own. _

"I see…" I replied inaudibly as I came to stand beside him. He turned on a heel and began walking towards the house. We shared the umbrella awkwardly as we walked, I began to draw further away not wanting him to get wet….or be close to him for that matter…I loved him but I didn't want him to see me in such a flustered state

"Kotoko, you will get sick." He explained pulling me closer to him. I pulled away looking up at him bewildered at his sudden kindness. He sighed, dropping the umbrella. I was about to protest, when he pressed warm lips on mine. I was in shock…_Irie-kun is kissing me…Did I die? Is this a dream._ I stood there stiffly feeling his lips move over mine. I began to relax and return the kiss feeling his warm lips, slightly chapped due to the dry weather. It was light and sweet, causing butterflies to flutter about inside me. He pulled away looking at me with those deep grey eyes. I placed a hand over my lips staring at him in disbelief, the blush adorning my pale flesh. He smirked slightly before pulling away my hand and kissing me yet again. It was less sweet, more passionate and demanding. He devoured my lips pulling away after swiping his tongue over my bottom lip. I could feel my blush increase as he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Kotoko… I like you."

**_Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed Kotoko's point of View. I was originally going to leave it out. _**

**_Please review and tell me _**

**_A) _****_How to make it better._**

**_B) _****_What you think_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, so I know it's been forever since I last updated and for that I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me, i've been super super busy. **_

_**Merci pour lecture it means a lot**_

_**Reviews are welcome, not required**_

_**Orchidfur~~**_

_**Kotoko's point of view.**_

"We should head home..." he reasoned pulling the umbrella over our wet bodies once again. _What the hell just happened...did he kiss me...he did...but...doesn't he hate me? He likes me!? What is this about!? He has to be joking...this is such a mean trick to play..._ I sighed following him creating distance between us not really caring about how wet I was getting.

"Kotoko, you'll get sick if you continue to get soaked..." Irie noted pressing me closer to his body. I felt a blush stain my cheeks as I was pressed into his side. _This is something couples would do...why does he have to go to such lengths to tease me... _The house came into view and I can't tell whether I am relieved or saddened...maybe a bit of both. Irie released my hand and began climbing up the slippry steps. He pulled out his house keys, sparing me a small smile before pressing a finger to his lips..._Does he want to keep what happened a secret? Of course he would...he doesn't want to get in trouble...his mother would kill him if she knew..._Not wanting to anger Irie-kun I nodded my head slightly, showing him that I would keep his secret. We entered the house soaking wet, dreching anything withing 5 feet of us.

"Kotoko-chan!" Auntie cooed as she ran into the foyer with warm towels.

"Thank you very much..." I smiled falsely, taking the towel from her beginning to dry my form.

"Oh Kotoko-chan, how did it go with Kinnosuke-kun?" dad asked as I finished drying my hair.

"Uh well...I didn't agree to it...I refused his marriage proposal."  
"Is this what you want Kotoko-chan?" My father asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, it is what I want." I assured him hugging him lightly before pulling away and getting the water out of my ears.

"Oh thank god! I can only imagine if Kotoko ran away from the family and married someone other than Niichan..." Auntie fretted pouting slightly.

"Mother!" Irie steamed obviously embarrassed. _What was that kiss earlier then? Was it nothing...was it to play with me? What was that confession...it was a joke wasn't it..._ I slowly felt my mood worsen as I excused myself from the room.

"I'm going to bed now, it's been a long day."

"Oh but Kotoko-chan! You didn't even eat dinner! Why don't you take a nap and i'll send someone up later for you to see if you want dinner?" Auntie pouted.  
"Sure, i'm going then." I smiled absentmindedly as I walked to my room. I closed the door and plopped on the bed. _What happened today...I feel guilty for already forgetting about Kinnsouke...but What happened with Irie-kun? Was he teasing me...he must have been...he was obviously upset by auntie's remarks. Even if he was joking...it is a mean trick to play...to fool with my feelings like this...it's so cruel...even though he is joking...it still warms my heart...thinking about what if this was real...what if he did actually like me and what if he wasn't joking. Sadly I know he is...why would he want a plain, ordinary...not to mention dumb person like myself. _I sighed closing my eyes, clutching the pillow tightly as sleep overwhelmed me.

_ko...kotok.._ "Kotoko! Wake up you idiot!"

"What!" I shouted colliding with a strong, firm mass. I looked up to see Irie-kun rubbing his forehead gingerly. _Oh my god!_

"OH my! I'm so sorry!" I cried sitting up straighter and looking at the mark.

"It's fine...it's dinner time." He growled...

"Okay..." I whispered as he disappeared into the hallway. _He is just the same as before...just as harsh...and mean...that was a really cruel thing to do irie-kun...you ruined my hopes...a woman's heart isn't a toy...but you seem to love to play with mine. _ Feeling to depressed to go down to dinner, I rolled up into a cocoon on the bed and fell back asleep. The next morning was wonderful, I was able to sleep in and I most certainly did. I stretched looking at the clock seeing it was already 10:30.

"Why is the house so quiet..." I wondered as I climbed out of bed and put on my bunny slippers. I yawned debating whether to fall asleep again or actually get up. Choosing the latter I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing a note on the fridge.

Kotoko-chan!

I'm sorry we had to leave, I hope you slept well, you missed dinner we were all worried. We have a lot of shopping to do so we were going to go out for dinner afterwards, don't expect us back until late. Niichan should be home but he had early morning actvities until later this afternoon so don't be scared when you wake up by yourself. There is food in the fridge, or money on the table. You could also call and get noodles delievered from the noodle shop your dad said. (he's working today.) We love you! Auntie and family~ 

_So that's why it's so quiet...Okay well i'll order food later, i'll study now...we have more exams coming up soon...and I want to make it on the top 50...even though i'm in the lowest class I will be the first person ever to make it! You just wait and see irie-kun! I will do my best!_

I sighed remembering yesterdays events and slumped onto the sofa. _Why would he do such a thing...doesn't he hate me enough...why does he have to make me feel this way..why can't I like Kinnosuke who actually likes me...why do I have to like the cold hearted bastard who doesn't..._ I sighed finding the remote control and flipping it on. _I guess I will never know, I will just have to endure his torment. _I heard the door open and close, and I looked at the clock to see that it was already 11:30. _Do I really take that long to get ready._ I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal wanting to avoid Irie-kun as long as possible. _If I never see him again..._ I growled pouring milk into the bowl.

"Kotoko, you're finally up." His deep voice boomed across the kitchen.

"Yeah I woke up around ten." I growled back at him.

"Liar, I left at 10...you were still sleeping."  
"does half an hour really make a difference." I shouted at him, slamming the spoon into the bowl.

"Whatever." He said dismissively, placing his bag on the kitchen chair.

"How was tennis..." I said awkwardly.

"It was fine...shouldn't you be going to those?"

"I...I am not good...I think i'm going to quit."  
"Quitting isn't an option with coach..."

"Why I bring the team down."

"Don't think so lowly of yourself."

_Is he encouraging me...why is he so different now...he was so mean yesterday he was so mean and now he is talking to me...I don't think he has ever started a conversion with me before..._

"I'm not...i'm just thinking that maybe I don't enjoy tennis anymore..."

"Kotoko..." he drawled as he stood up and advanced towards me.

"what..." I squeaked turning around and stepping back, hiding the blush that appeared on my face when he called my name. The next thing I knew a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist._ What is going on! He is hugging me! Oh my god! Why is he doing this? What the hell. He is teasing me again...he obviously is..he wants me to shut up and not cause the tennis team any trouble..._

"Stop it...it isn't funny anymore..." I whispered tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"Funny? When have I thought of this as funny..." he asked placing his forehead on my back.

"Stop teasing me...I know you don't like me...yet you still are so cruel...it isn't fair...it isn't." I sobbed trying to squeeze out of his grip.

"Kotoko, i'm not teasing you... was my confession not enough yesterday? I'm not meaning to be cruel, I genuinely like you." He cooed turning me around and wiping a tear from my eye.

"What do you mean...aren't you just teasing me."

"No i'm not teasing you..." He assured pulling me into another hug. I felt happiness bubble within myself as I was embraced by his long arms. He was warm, and open...he was so much different than before...

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you to Kinnosuke...I couldn't...so I went after you...I was terrified that you would have chosen him and I would have been pushed aside...I had to tell you my feeling even if you didn't accept them...you needed to know." He explained smoothing my hair.

"Now that you understand my feelings...I don't want anybody to know about our relationship..." he muttered quietly. _Relationship...are we in a relationship oh my god..._

"Why..." I questioned slightly disappointed by this. _Am I not good enough to be acknowledged as Irie-kun's girlfriend...it wouldn't be surprising...the smartest kid being grouped with a stupid idiot girl like me._

"It isn't anything personal...my mom would flip and start wedding preperations right away...and I want to finish high school and go to college first...not that I don't want to marry you but...my mother would drive us insane...nothing would be the same."

"Kotoko, will you be my girlfriend?"

_**And I leave you like that because I suck.**_

_**XD well I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed but not required.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Orchidfur~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeonghaseyo!**

**Who thought I was dead? I mean come on how long has it been since I last updated on Fanfcition? I'm sorry I was way too into Fictionpress and Asianfanfics…. I know you guys waited forever for an update on this and I'm sorry It took so long. I hope you enjoy it, because I don't have all the plans for this story yet…. I know what you're thinking I normally have everything planned, but I'm just going blind with this one! I know you probably all hate me.**

**Kamsahamnida,**

**Orchidfur~**

**Kotoko's Point of View**

_Kotoko…will you be my girlfriend?_

I felt my heart stop…._Did he just…he just asked…he just asked me out…_ I began to sweat, my heart began beating erratically…I felt light headed….butterflies swirled around in my tummy. A stupid smile found its way to my face, and I couldn't force it down no matter how much I tried.

"What…?" I asked stupidly and I really wanted to slap myself. _What the hell kind of response is that? 'what?' it sounds like I don't want him…_Oh god Kotoko, get yourself together, you do want him….and even If he is joking…he said he wants you…and I'm willing to take this chance.

"Kotoko…I want you to be my girlfriend." He said once more, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it lightly. I felt giddy and excited like a high school girl. _I was after all…and I had all the right to be giddy for Irie-kun…_

"yes…" I said awkwardly, a blush creeping on my face. He smiled down at me, his beautiful grey brown eyes shining brightly. They shown with happiness, appreciation and _is that love?_ I smiled back at him, my bright red cheeks only becoming more red. He chuckled, bringing his hand around to cup my face. He leaned down and kissed me again, sweetly at first then passionately. He pressed himself against me more firmly and I was quickly lost. My mind fogged as I laced my long arms around his neck, resting on strong shoulders. He smiled appreciatively against my lips and quickly ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I gasped, the feeling foreign but not unwelcomed. I slacked my jaw, letting him inside. He groaned appreciatively and I found myself wanting to hear more of his moans. I loved having an effect on him. No longer than 2 seconds later, he pulled away and walked away from me, leaving me breathless and panting. I followed him into the living to see him sitting down and turning on the local soccer match. _What the hell…he is acting completely normal! Am I supposed to act differently? _ He glanced back at me and smiled sending my heart into a serious of irregular beats._ This is really happening…I'm dating Irie-kun….The one person I've waited for for so long…I'm finally with him. He is my boyfriend…and I'm his girlfriend….oh my god! My unrequited love is finally not unrequited! _

"Kotoko-Chan! Nii-san! We're back!" Auntie's voice rang throughout the house followed by the front door clicking closed. I instantly flushed and ran away from Irie and down into the entry way. I heard Irie laugh behind me while he got up and went to assist his mother.

"Hi Auntie." I said quietly avoiding her eyes.

"Kotoko-Chan! How are you? Are you feeling better? You really had us worried!" Auntie fussed practically throwing the bags at Irie and running over to me. She cupped my cheeks in her hands and forced me to look at her. She had heavy bags under her eyes and I suddenly felt guilty for keeping her up.

"I'm sorry, I was really tired yesterday I didn't mean harm, I'm sorry you lost sleep!" I apologized, quickly bowing deeply.

"Kotoko, don't bow to me! You didn't keep me up, don't apologize!" She lied pulling me up from my bow.

"Kotoko, are you sure you are feeling okay…you're still red…are you blushing?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

"I'm fine!" I replied quickly smiling at her.

"I'll make some soup, you go back to bed. I will send Nii-san up later to give it to you." She ordered pushing me up the stairs.  
"What! NO I'm fine!"  
"no no no no no, you listen to me young lady! Go take a nap!"

Without a word she disappeared into the kitchen. Defeated I walked upstairs realizing I couldn't argue with her anymore. I rolled onto my bed _Well….Yuuki's bed…_and crawled under the pink covers. I buried my nose under them and waited for sleep to take me.

"Kotoko…"  
"Kotoko get the hell up, this is hot and it's burning my hand." A harsh, but familiar voice called. I opened my eyes to see Irie-kun standing over me with soup In hand. I laughed at this and sat up, suddenly self conscious with how I looked. _Oh my god…..he see's my hair all messed up…holy crap what about my breath….AH! Why is life so hard._

"Can you take this before my entire hand falls off?" He asked sarcastically pushing the soup into my hands.

"Oh yeah thanks…" I whisper taking it from him and setting it in my lap. It warmed my legs and I had to shift a bit to keep from burning.

"Thank you for bringing it up." I said quickly glancing up at him. His face had a smug smirk and I wanted to slap it off. _God you can be so arrogant sometimes….but it's part of you and I love you so…_

"My mother would have killed me if I refused." He grumbled sliding off the edge of the bed.

"I see…." I said quietly. _Of course he wouldn't bring it up for me on his own…_ My fake smile faltered and I stared at the soup.

"Don't worry I wanted to bring it up as well." He whispered wrapping long, strong arms around me. The smile that appeared on my face refused to go away as I lightly hugged him back.

"I have to go downstairs now or mom is going to suspect something…" He said quietly pulling away from me. I watched as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. _This is really happening…._

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed your long awaited update…_**

**_Kamsahamnida,  
orchidfur~_**


End file.
